Recital
by Dementi
Summary: sirius/remus tributo a nirvana y Kurt Cobain. SIN MAGIA. ustedes deciden si quieren continuacion "MEJOR APAGARSE, QUE QUEMARSE LENTAMENTE"


**N.A:** Hace tiempo que quería escribir algo como esto, sin embargo nunca encontré el momento. Se que debo la actualización de algunas historias, pero sencillamente no las puedo escribir mientras esta idea ronde en mi cabeza.  
Hoy mi homenaje a Nirvana, con Sirius y Remus mas un ligero Viktor/Cedric, sin magia.

_**Sirius**_

Ya estaba listo, solo faltaba un leve detalle, rebusco sobre su mesa de luz y encontró su collar, se lo puso, encendió un cigarro, mientras le daba la última mirada a su ropa.  
Jeans negros rotos, una camiseta blanca, sobre esta se hallaba una remera verde militar y una camisa negra y blanca, por ultimo sus clásicas zapatillas rojas. Supuso que no se olvidaba nada. Apago la luz y salió a la calle.

Afuera no hacía mucho frio, el cigarrillo le calentaba en alma y su cuerpo pedía a gritos un pogo muy violento, se removió inquieto en la parada del ómnibus.

_**Remus**_

Deposito el delineador negro en el lavado, di unos toques más a su cabello enmarañado, quizá el jean necesitara un corte mas, pero no tenía tiempo, termino de abrocharse el botón de la camisa azul, la franela mantenía su temperatura justa, se fijo el tener todo y salió de su cuarto. Abajo en las escaleras, su madre y su padre lo esperaban con un rosario en la mano, trataron de impedir que saliera, pero lo logro, tironeando del rosario hasta romperlo, su madre profirió un grito y rápidamente se agacho a recoger cuenta por cuenta, mientras su padre se santiguaba, dejándole el camino libre hacia la puerta. La noche estaba estrellada, en el punto justo para que un orgasmo musical le recorriera todo el cuerpo, y porque no otro tipo de orgasmo, sonriendo de costado, fue hasta la parada del colectivo.

Remus llego justo a la parada, pues el transporte doblaba y enfilaba a frenar para que él y otro chico mas pudieran subir. Se sentaron en los mismos asientos. Descendieron en el mismo lugar

-¿Vas al recital del bar Rocksuider?- pregunto Sirius de manera desinteresada  
-Así es, ¿tú también?- Remus contesto, mientras acomodaba su camisa

Black asintió, encendiendo otro cigarro. Siguieron caminando en silencio. Al llegar ambos saludaron a Viktor, cruzaron sus miradas sorprendidos, pero se encogieron de hombros y los tres se encaminaron a la barra

-Dame una ginebra- Lupin miro sorprendido a Krum por empezar la noche con algo tan fuerte  
-Una cerveza- El castaño miro al camarero y Sirius interrumpió – Que sean dos-

Una vez con sus bebidas, se internaron en la muchedumbre, mientras tomaban, veían acomodarse a la banda. Terminaron una, dos y a la tercera cerveza decidieron cambiar a algo mucho más fuerte y se fueron a la barra

- Tres tequilas- Lupin y Black están entonados y este trago los terminaría de acomodar  
-1…2…3- Viktor termino el conteo y todos bebieron al unisonó

En ese instante, Nirvana comenzaba a tocar Smell like teen spirit y el trió corrió a meterse en el pogo que se armaba, corrían, pateaban, saltaban y se empujaban, revolvían su pelo al ritmo de la melodía, la energía corría por su cuerpo, electrizando su vida, llevándose con los últimos estrépitos todos los problemas.

Sirius tomo a Remus de la mano conduciéndolo al baño, los amplificadores subieron el volumen y Cobain comenzo a desgarrar su garganta gritando "Rape me".

Al entrar Black acorralo al castaño contra la pared, mientras se refregaba en él y buscaba su boca, que no tardo en dar una abierta invitación para que su legua explorara el interior.  
Ambos se desabrocharon los Jeans y comenzaron a meterse mano, respiraban agitados y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible…el último grito de Kurt, respirando contra el micrófono y en susurro el rape me descolocado, recorrió sus columnas vertebrales, logrando que ambos acabaran con un gran suspiro.

-Esto continua- El pelinegro le susurro en el oído, mientras se limpiaba y se acomodaba la vestimenta

Remus arreglo su ropa y salió tras esperar unos instantes. Pidio otra cerveza y vio como muchos pedían a gritos subirse al escenario. Esto les fue concedido y todos comenzaron a lanzarse mientras Come as you are entraba en escena .

"As a friend, as a friend, as an old enemy"

Coreaba la multidud de gente, eso era vida…eso realmente valia la pena.

Sirius busco a Viktor y lo vio en un rincón oscuro, disfrutando de la boca de algún hombre, luego su polvo del dia estaba a su lado, contorneándose con el solo de guitarra

"And I swear that I don't have a gun  
No I don't have a gun"

La canción había terminado y todos aplaudían. El intermedio le dio la oportunidad a Black para salir a fumar, Krum salía de allí con alguien llamado Cedric…oh algo asi había entendido, pues ambos estaban muy borrachos.

**N.A:**Kurt a mi parecer fue un gran tipo, realmente tenía que hacerle este homenaje, el que yo sea grunge influyo mucho más todavía, como sea…Cobain, tus canciones estarán siempre acompañando nuestras vidas. Se te extraña men, no tenes idea de cuánto me gustaría haberte visto, haciendo pogo en una misa pagana y susurrándonos en el oído, el mundo es extraño


End file.
